A LOTR Adventure
by Kelendrial
Summary: This is a story about two girls that went back in time and landed among the LOTR Fellowship.
1. Buying a Book

_Author's Note: This is just a Fan Fic written by me. All LOTR content Copyright JRR Tolkien and New Line Cinema. Most names have been changed for privacy, and all scrennames used in this story have been changed, too. Don't forget to leave me a review!_

Michelle walked into the bookstore, wondering what new LOTR book they would have. She loved LOTR, and couldn't wait to find out what was available. Maybe there would be a new picture book with pictures from the movie. Or perhaps an in-depth look at the poems and songs Tolkien wrote. Whatever it was, she would buy it. 

"Ah, yes, our most devoted Lord of the Rings fan I know!" The man behind the counter chuckled. He was used to seeing her walk in, devotedly, and search the shelves for whatever was new. 

"Yeah, do you have any new books in?" she replied, a hint of a smile curling up behind her lips.

"Actually, we do, but I don't know if you'd want it..." he replied, hesitantly.

"Of course I do!" Michelle answered, eager to add another book to her collection. He sighed, and then carefully pulled a book out from the bookshelves behind him. He gently brushed off imaginary dust, and then handed it over to her. 

"_Transport Yourself Back to the LOTR Trilogy_!" she murmured out loud, reading the cover. "Interesting...where'd you get it?" she added.

"Just came in yesterday night. I'm not quite sure who sent it, but it looked like a good book so I stocked it. Why?" the man replied. 

"Oh, just wondering. I've never heard of the author, Earane Lissesul. And I've certainly never heard of the publisher; Time Machine Publishing. Have you?" she asked.

"Nope, never. Odd, though, sounds kind of creepy, don't you think?" chuckled the man.

"Well, I have to be going, so can you ring this up for me?" Michelle asked. The man took the book back, nodding. 

"That'll be $4.50," he told her. She handed over a few crisp new bills, some change, and then walked out of the store. 

When she got home, she got on her laptop, hoping some of her friends were online. Sure enough, as soon as she logged onto her AOL Instant Messaging screenname, an Instant Message from her friend Melody popped up.  

_Arwen: OMG! Aragorn is soo hott! Like totally! And so is Josh!!_

_SwimmrStar: Hey, hey! How are you Melody? How was ur trip with your man?_

_Arwen: I'm great, and the trip was great. Hawaii was AWESOME! My man...sounds so good to say it. Yep, Josh was such a sweetheart the whole time. So how are you? _

_SwimmrStar: Lol. Couldn't be better! Guess what?_

_Arwen: What?_

_SwimmrStar: I just found another LOTR book!_

_Arwen: That's great! What's the title? _

_SwimmrStar: Transport Yourself Back to the LOTR Trilogy... _

_Arwen: Sounds interesting. Have you started reading it yet?_

_SwimmrStar: Not yet...if you come over you could read it with me, and we could_

_maybe do something...go to the mall?_

_Arwen: Sure, I'll be over in about five minutes! _

_SwimmrStar: Ok!_

While waiting for Melody to come over, Michelle flipped through the pages. It was amazing to see the pictures added in here and there, as they looked quite real. Yes, they were from the movie, but still, they looked like actual, live, moving people. It was kind of creepy, but Michelle soon forgot about it as the doorbell rang.


	2. A Strange Surprise

"Hey! What's up?" exclaimed Melody. 

"Not too much, come on in!" answered Michelle, opening the door to let her friend in. Melody stepped in, and they headed off to Michelle's room to check out the book. They looked through the pages, amazed at the content the book held.

"Wow! These pictures look so...real! You know what I mean?" said Melody, pausing on a page of group pictures of the Fellowship.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too." answered Michelle. 

"Hey, look at this!" exclaimed Melody, pointing to one of the pages. It read _'Write your name(s) here:_' and then had a blank space. Michelle wrote '_Michelle and Melody_' in the space. Almost magically, a new space appeared, replacing the old one. '_Ages?_' Michelle wrote in, '_16 and 18 respectively_', and another change occurred. The space read, 'Descriptions?' in its place. Michelle wrote, 'Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, swimmer's body' and then Melody wrote in _'Medium height, very skinny, turquoise eyes and lighter brown hair_'. Again, the space changed. '_Any experience in sword fighting/archery or defense?_' it read. Michelle wrote in '_Archery_' while Melody wrote in '_Sword fighting_'. It changed one last time, this time reading '_Athletic Ability?_' Michelle wrote in '_Runner, swimmer_' while Melody wrote in '_Cheerleading_'. They waited for another change, which did not occur.

They forgot about this unusual page when they found a page with very hot pictures of Aragorn and Legolas. Suddenly, as they were admiring a page of Frodo, something sucked them in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where _are_ we?" asked Melody.

"Absolutely no clue. Can you see anything?" replied Michelle, looking around but unable to see anything in the darkness. Suddenly, a rough voice called out in the darkness. 

"Who goes there? I command you to halt!" it said. The two girls saw a bright light bobbing towards them, and the sound of many people trying to get through a brush. 

Three figures emerged, clothed in cloaks with the hoods covering their faces, and all holding torches. The girls, shading their eyes, cowered in fear. Suddenly, they felt something drop onto their laps. Looking down, Michelle saw a bow and a quiver full of excellent arrows, and Melody found an elegant sword in an even more beautiful sheath. They prepared their weapons, then sprang up. 

"You will be dead before you shoot that arrow." another, different voice called out.

            "Legolas?" asked Michelle, recognizing the voice. 

"Who are you, the one that knows of my name? Has Sauron sent you?" asked a shocked man.

"My name is Michelle, and no, Sauron has not sent me!" exclaimed Michelle, shocked by the thought of it.

"Michelle? That is not a human name, nor an elvish one." said the first voice. Melody gasped in surprise, then started jumping up and down. 

"What is it, Melody?" whispered Michelle.

"That's Aragorn! Oh my gosh!" squealed Melody.

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn, sounding very puzzled. 

"My name is Melody, and I can't believe I'm meeting you, either!"

"Neither of their names are dwarvish, either." Whispered a deeper, rougher voice, which the girls recognized as Gimli's. They saw that they were right very soon afterwards, as the three men pulled back their hoods. 

"Where do you two phantoms come from?" asked Legolas.

"We are no phantoms, but real beings. We come from the year 2003." replied Michelle.

"2003..." muttered Gimli in amazement. The group of men looked at each other curiously.

"What age?" he queried, once again. 

"Uh...the second age?" said Michelle, though it was more of a question, as she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"So you come from the time before? Then you must be elvish!" exclaimed Legolas.

"Unfortunately, I do not believe so. In our world, we are more advanced than you are." replied Melody. Legolas looked crestfallen.

"Well, we're not sure if we're mortals or not, however." added Michelle, trying to cheer Legolas. Obviously, it worked, as Legolas smiled.

"Well, we had better be off. Gandalf and the others shall worry." said Aragorn, sheathing his drawn sword. Legolas did the same with his bow and arrow, and Gimli returned his ax to his belt. The girls followed suit.


End file.
